


Run me over

by Free Spirit (Levi_ah)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jackson-centric, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_ah/pseuds/Free%20Spirit
Summary: "As the blond, whose face was still nestled into the crook of his neck, lifted his head, time stilled."How Jackson fell for Mark or how Mark fell on Jackson.





	Run me over

_University of Seoul:_

 

_Dear Mr. Wang,_

 

_It is a great pleasure to inform you that you have been selected to receive a Seoul University Scholarship._

 

 

Jackson couldn't believe his eyes, when he opened the letter. The university in Seoul was amazing, his dad would be so proud. His parents weren't poor, but getting a scholarship meant Jackson didn't have to burden his parents any further. The last two years of school, he denied himself a social life, even though he was a person, who needed the attention and comfort of other people. But it was all worth it. Jackson graduated high school with outstanding marks, opening him doors for a lot of schools in- and outside of the country. And he always wanted to live in a foreign one due to his sport sending him from one country to another. When he was younger, he participated in fencing matches all over the world, but as he got older, he wanted to follow his father's footsteps and become a teacher or trainer.

 

The university send him a list of materials he had to get in advance, as well as an online course to brush up his Korean language skills. The black haired boy was lucky, he chose Korean as his third language in high school besides English. So brushing up his skills was nice, but not necessarily needed.

 

Jackson went inside the kitchen to see his parents bicker about the food. He was a lucky child, growing up with loving parents supporting all of his dreams. And, although he wasn't an only child, most of his childhood felt like it, since his older brother and him were separated by a huge age gap. His brother moved out when he was only eight years old, leaving Jackson to find out the bliss and sadness of being the only kid at home. Thus, his relationship with his parents grew nicely from day to day. “Mom, dad,” the discussion in the kitchen stopped, four eyes had their full attention on him. “I got into Seoul university on a full scholarship.” The cheers were loud and immense. His father scooped him up in a big hug, while his mother kissed all over face.

 

 

 

Due to his own ambitions he came to Korea three months before his official semester would start, so he had enough time to practice the language and get to know his surroundings. The city was different to Hong Kong in many ways, but at the same time it had the typical features every big city provided. Regardless of the glow and the excitement he felt as he arrived, being alone in a huge place like Seoul felt somewhat lonely as well. Luckily his open personality let him interact and get to know people on a daily basis and only after a month, he had a handful of people he would consider friends.

 

~~  
~~

 

When the first day of college started, he was up even earlier than usual. Jackson had always been a person to actively live the motto 'the early bird catches the worm', so as the long awaited day rolled in his nervousness let him wake up before dawn. His bags were already packed and Jackson made sure to know where to go. In a wise manner he spied out the campus weeks beforehand to avoid the embarrassment to look around on his first day.

 

The dorm he resided in was only fifteen minutes away form a nearby park, where Jackson chose to jog in multiple times a week. Since he was up already, he put on his sportswear and pulled over a large sweater since it was still a little cold in the mornings. As quietly as possible did he try to leave the dorm. Even though Jackson was gifted with a single room, his neighbors presumably could hear everything going on, as the walls weren't as thick as Jackson wished them to be. He slipped on his runners and closed the door behind him.

 

The sun just broke through the cloud layer, welcoming a new morning and ending the grays of the night. Running always lifted all his concerns from his shoulders, so he could feel freer, light even. All the restlessness drifted away, as the cold brushed through his face and ruffled his hair in a sophisticated, romantic way. When he calmed down and stretched himself, his phone went off, signaling a new message from his newly found girlfriend. Mijin was a smart and well spoken girl, Jackson had known through a friend in the second month of his stay. She liked his affectionate personality and he liked her open mind, so soon after they got to know each other, they started dating and even though she was a sweet girl, something was missing, the spark, the fire. But Jackson wanted to give it some time. Feelings developed differently for every person.

 

After he returned to his dorm, he jumped under the shower and cleaned himself off of his morning workout. With the already packed backpack, Jackson made his way towards his first seminar of the day. This was the day he anticipated for months. As he made his way inside the building, his phone went off again. Right, he never texted his girlfriend back. The phone was pulled out his pocket and instead of looking forward his eyes were glued on the screen. Destiny called for it. Just as he turned around the next corner, someone ran full speed into him, stumbling him over. His muscular body hit the floor and was covered with a slim, but toned looking body. As the blond, whose face was still nestled into the crook of his neck, lifted his head, time stilled.

 

The brown, almond shaped eyes seemed like they could look directly into his soul. Never in his life had Jackson felt this attracted to another person. The surroundings disappeared, his vision only engulfed the boy still lying on his own body. The smell the other person emitted sent a delicious shiver down his spine. All he ever wanted to smell in his life was this specific aroma, which left him dizzy. Only when the other moved, did Jackson snap back to reality. With unstable movements did the blonde boy pick himself up and tried to stand on steady feet. Soon his stand was more firm and he put his hand forth motioning Jackson to grab it. The black haired boy had a hard time controlling his heartbeat as his hand joined the other's and he was pulled into a standing position again. “I'm so-rry,” did the other mumble in uncertain words. “Me, too. I shouldn't have looked in.. no.ehm..on my phone,” he grinned nervously. Of course, in this situation did his Korean seem to fade and leave him on his own. The boy returned his smile and with an other bow he whisked away, leaving a stunned 19-year-old trying to get a hold of himself.  
  
~~  
~~

 

Days passed and Jackson couldn't forget his intense encounter with the other boy. Unfortunately Jackson hadn't seen him ever since. It was as if the boy had never existed. He tried to meet him again. He went to the same place the day afterwards and even on the exact same day one week later, he looked around campus to spot a familiar blond shock of hair. Nothing. The boy seemed like a literal daydream.

 

Soon after that Jackson found himself to see the boy in his mind, when he closed his eyes and regardless, if he spent time together with Mijin, would he still think about the blonde. After a while he didn't text her regularly and Jackson definitely had his flaws, but being disingenuous was none of them. As their expectations of the relationship proceeded in different directions, he sat down with her and broke it off. He didn't want to lead her on, when there was no hope the thing between them would ever be more than it was now. The break up was quiet and on his part more relieving than hurting.

~~  
~~

  
After a while the relationship was all but forgotten. Mijin remained his friend and even though there were awkward moments, since they had shared a certain intimacy, they faded by time. Even weeks after the knock over, Jackson still pined after the blonde boy. But as months went on and Jackson never saw him again, he questioned his own mind for messing with him.

 

The weeks were filled with exams and fencing training, since Jackson joined the university's fencing team. The manager of the department liked him so much, she gave him a key to train for himself, when everybody had already left. One evening, Jackson was tired after a good shower and a protein shake as his dinner, did he see an almost forgotten shock of blond hair making a conversation with an other boy. His body went rigid, while his mind screamed at him to run over and never leave the boy out of sight again. And before he could make a decision the moment was over, his body ran after the boy, but when he looked around he was nowhere to be seen. Jackson cursed himself for his own stupidity. At least, his brain wasn't damaged and he luckily didn't see ghosts. He dwelt on the image, he was presented with this evening. The guy was as beautiful as he remembered, if not even more handsome.

 

Jackson sighed. He had his shares of male crushes, but he never had a relationship with another guy. What did he even want? Right now though, he only wanted to look into these eyes once more and drown in them.

 

~~  
~~

 

The atmosphere was loud and sticky. Everywhere were bodies pressing to one another. A friend of him threw a semester opening party, since they all survived the first and were only stuck for another seven. Way to go. According to surveys, the first semester almost always separated the wheat from the chaff. So Jackson was happy he got through, he actually passed every subject with great marks.

 

His friend spotted him in the pool of people and waved him over. He shoved his body towards his waiting friend and was happy, when he reached him. As soon as he stood in the kitchen, was a drink handed to him and he had to take a few round of shots, before he was allowed to leave and look for people from his course.

 

He saw Mijin being courted by a shy boy, as they locked eyes Jackson lifted both of his thumbs as a support sign, while she gave him a smirk and turned her attention to the boy in front of her. On the tour through the living room did Jackson meet a few of his course mates, instantly including him into a conversation about world politics. After a few exchanges, he soon left them alone again. Normally he was all for heavy discussions on important topics, tonight though, he just wanted to relax.

 

With a drink in his hand he made his way to the end of the apartment and opened the balcony, wanting to enjoy the first warmth the beginning of April brought on his skin. Thus, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply to abruptly exhale, when he heard someone next to him giggle.

 

As Jackson looked for the source of noise, did he realize the other body present on the balcony. Awestruck did his eyes go wide, when he saw the boy he had been pining after, for months. “Oh, you're the boy I ran over on my first day right?” Contrary to his endearing high giggle, did the boy have a deep comforting voice buzzing through every bone of Jackson's body. Before he could make a fool of himself again, he rose to speak. “May I?” Jackson's view wandered to the chair next to the boy. The blonde lifted his hand pointing towards the chair and signaling him to sit down.

 

It was quiet for a while, before Jackson spoke again. “I'm Jackson by the way.” He extended the hand towards him. “Mark.” The boy grabbed the hand and squeezed it with just the right amount of pressure. Jackson felt taken back to all those months ago, where the boy helped him up. The spark between them was undeniable. After their introduction, Jackson made sure to ask as many questions possible and tried to get to every layer of Mark's personality. After a while he found out Mark's origin and they slipped into a comfortable mix of Korean, English and Mandarin. Jackson certainly held more word count in this conversation, but he valued every information Mark openly shared with him.

 

Mark was a computer science major, with a knack for Java. Jackson nodded as Mark drifted off to tell about programming and the difficulties it retained. “You don't understand a word, do you?” Mark gently asked, after a few minutes of talking. Jackson's smile stayed strong. “Not a word, you lost me at Java, but I want credit for the effort of listening,” he said while holding eye contact. Mark's high pitch laugh filled Jackson with delight. “I give you an A- for pretending,” Mark answered while feigning to think about the grade. Jackson clutched his own chest. “Damn, why did I spend my last summer in this “How to pretend to understand everything, for sure” course. I want my money back, when I only get an A-,” he grumbled. Mark just shook his head.

 

They touched deeper topics really fast, having a similar background and the tongue's a little loosened because of the slight intoxication. Jackson told Mark how he missed his family and wished he could see them more often, but still was grateful for the chance given to him. “I miss my family as well,” Mark told his worries,”I'm not the most social person, so the beginning was really hard to get to know anyone, especially with the language barrier.” He locked eyes with Jackson. “But with you everything is different. It's easy, relaxed even.” The gaze ghosting over Jackson's lips and shifting back to his eyes.

 

Jackson cupped Mark's face, hoping not to interpret the signs the wrong way. “Is,” he cleared his voice, “is this okay?” Mark nodded, before the blonde moved forward to be met with soft lips, tentatively moving against his. The kiss was sweet, not more than light presses. The growling of the people inside, nor the loud music was even recognized anymore. They broke the kiss to look into each other's eyes before Mark's hand snug around Jackson's neck and pulled him right in again. The second kiss started just as innocently, but soon developed into a fiery and passionate one, only broken when they pulled apart to take shaky, shallow breaths and start again. Mark released Jackson's neck and dug one hand into his shirt to pull him closer, the other searching for Jackson's hand to intertwine their fingers. After a while they pulled apart and opened their eyes, laughing breathlessly as they looked into each other's eyes. “Do you want to get coffee or something?” Jackson asked while trying to remember every spot of Mark's face. “It's three o'clock, but seven eleven certainly has coffee,” Mark laughed. They got up, still holding hands. Just before Mark opened the door of the balcony, Jackson tugged him back against his body, placing another sweet kiss on the blonde's lips. “I'm glad you ran me over,” Jackson mumbled against the other's lips. Mark smiled at him. “I would always do it again.”

 

As Mark pulled him through the crowd towards the door, Jackson was sure, this would blossom into something _purely beautiful._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody, I hope you enjoyed the little fluff. :) 
> 
> This can be read absolutely independently or for those who read my other work [Two plus one equals?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308769/chapters/27981822) , this is a little excerpt how Jackson and Mark met. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed :) I wish you all a wonderful weekend. <3  
> Also congratulations Got7 for winning 'Best worldwide influencer'!


End file.
